This new variety of sugar maple tree was found growing in a bed of five hundred sugar maple trees at my nursery at Cambridge, N.Y. The trunk calipered as much as three-quarters to one inch a year. The tree grew balanced, had an extremely dense and nicely shaped ovoid crown at an early age, was a vigorous grower, survived 38.degree. F. below zero without cracking, and had no sun scald problems. This tree has been propagated by budding at Moller's Nursery, Gresham, Oreg., and McGill & Son Nursery, Fairview, Oreg., and the second generation is disclosing the same characteristics as the parent tree and is growing faster than other seedling sugar maple trees and faster than their patented varieties.